Solo en la oscuridad
by blackflowersblossom
Summary: Traducido al español. G1. Bluestreak vagaba a través de los desiertos corredores del Arca. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Esa sombra se acaba de mover? "¿Bluestreak? No deberías estar aquí..."


**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

No había traducido NADA en esta sección desde _**Quietus **_hace años. (Lo edité hace no mucho) pero ahora les traigo un nuevo fic de _...miedo. _

Oh sip, ¿qué mejor forma de celebrar octubre (y principios de noviembre aquí para los mexicanos), los meses de terror y época de '¿Por-qué-no-matamos-a-alguien-del-susto?' en Fanfiction que con un fic supernatural?

Por lo tanto el fic de hoy originalmente se llama **"Alone in the dark" **de _**Syntia13**_ _._ El personaje principal es el lindo (e irónicamente en contra de todas las leyes del universo, no de color azul) Bluestreak.

Así que por favor, todos, y me refiero a todos los agradecimientos y abrazos a _**Syntia13 **_por dejarme traducir su fic en tiempo récord. ¡Muchas gracias!

Toda, y sí, me refiero a TODA (sí, también esa parte) la historia es de ella, no es mía, _repito:_ no soy autora, soy traductora y como siempre tengo el permiso del autor original y aquí se los traigo fresquecito. Derechos reservados a ella y todo el crédito por esta historia, que, desde mis inicios como lectora ha sido uno de mis favoritos.

Aplausos para _**Syntia13! **_Yay!

Cultura General:

Nunca escribas notas o cartas en color rojo en Corea o para algún coreano. El color rojo se refiere a una persona que ya falleció, así que puede resultar desagradable escribir en tinta roja una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

Bluestreak observó a su alrededor inquieto, agachándose en un corredor bajo en el quinto nivel, que, hasta el momento, era la cubierta más baja del Arca. No había iluminación, y el artillero se quedó explorando el sitio por su cuenta, sus faros delanteros titiritando. El lugar era un laberinto de pasillos entrecruzados, extrañamente moldeados y angostos corredores, para ser honesto más que nada eran tuberías de mantenimiento, y le tomó algo de tiempo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Finalmente sus faros reposaron en la pequeña placa de una puerta de la que se leía '157'. Bluestreak exhaló trémulo, luego miró tras su hombro, un poco sobrecogido a la idea de que alguien quizás lo hubiese seguido hasta allí, y al mismo tiempo, deseando eso mismo.

No había nadie.

Inhalando profundamente, alzó su mano hacia el frente de la puerta, pero retrocedió. Las hojas de sus puertas revoloteaban ansiosamente, lanzó otra mirada esperanzadora detrás de él, y se desplomó en el suelo. Era tonto, se dijo a sí mismo, no había nada sobre lo cual estar nervioso...Excepto por la razón por la cual estaba aquí abajo con un minúsculo cilindro de cera y un cubo de energon en sus manos.

Observó de nuevo a la placa de la puerta y reinició su vocalizador, esperando que el dueño del cuarto pudiera oírlo. "Así que, um, hola Wrenchwielder," comenzó vacilante. "Me dijiste que podía visitarte, así que, um, bueno, quería darte las gracias y algo así como disculparme, porque, bueno, no dije nada, en serio, pero por un momento había estado pensando que eras un espía Decepticon o algún psicópata o algo por el estilo, y no sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero por si acaso, quería que supieras que lo siento mucho por eso, y ..."

Bluestreak se detuvo por un momento, nerviosamente volteando el pequeño cilindro en sus dígitos, notando que había dejado una fina capa de cera en su acabado. "No estaba muy seguro de esto, y Hound y Beachcomber me dijeron que hablara con Spike y resulta que los humanos conocen un montón sobre este tipo de cosas, lo que es gracioso ya que lo pienso, porque, ya sabes, somos especies totalmente diferentes, y tú pensarías que no tenemos mucho en común, pero henos aquí. Y, um, quería agradecerte por ayudarme, estaba asustado hasta la chispa, ya sabes, bueno, tú posiblemente ya SABES, era bastante obvio, supongo...

* * *

Bluestreak trastabillaba a través de los desguarnecidos corredores, mirando a su alrededor agitadamente. Estaba tan silencioso que podía escuchar el suave ronroneo del cableado eléctrico en lo recóndito de las paredes, y eso no estaba bien. Las luces eran muy diáfanas, incluso debajo del nivel de la iluminación del alumbrado de emergencia, y eso también estaba mal. ¿Es que acaso se había quedado dormido?

Bluestreak sintió un escalofrío. Necesitaba encontrar a Prowl. Prowl sabría qué hacer. Luchando contra el vértigo, Bluestreak deambuló hacia la oficina de Prowl. Hasta que ingresó en ella se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, y eso estaba tan mal que casi le dio un ataque de pánico en el acto. Prowl jamás dejaba su oficina abierta, especialmente cuando no estaba ahí. Bluestreak miró a su alrededor desesperadamente.

"¿Prowl?" Bluestreak susurró. Y después, más fuerte: "¿Prowl?" ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde están todos?"

Se devolvió al corredor. "¿Sideswipe? ¿Sunstreaker? ¿Dónde están chicos?"

Nada.

Las puertas de Bluestreak se estremecieron alteradas, y se ciñó a sí mismo. ¿Hubo una evacuación? ¿Es que todo mundo se fue y lo dejaron atrás?

Sacudió su cabeza impetuosamente. No, no harían eso. "¡Sides!" llamó. "¡Sunny! ¡Prowl!"

Trotó temblante hacia la Sala Común. Estaba tan desierta como el resto de la base, unos cuanto cubos de energon a medio tomar habían sido abandonados encima de las mesas. También el pasillo principal usualmente ajetreado estaba vacío y mudo. Igualmente el Centro de Seguridad. Y las bodegas, el cuarto de arsenal y la Sala médica.

Teletraan-1 no ofrecía explicación alguna, su monitor indiferente y lóbrego.

Bluestreak deslizó una mano sobre su rostro, intentando sofocar el creciente pánico. Tenía que haber una explicación, quizás todos le estaban jugando una broma épica, aunque eso hubiera sido realmente injusto, tomando en consideración de que acababa de ser dado de alta de la Sala Médica, y probablemente todavía tenía vestigios de anestésicos en su sistema, y Ratchet lo iba a matar si encontraba que andaba vagando por ahí en vez de descansar como le fue ordenado.

Aún así siguió corriendo, determinado en encontrar a alguien, a quien fuera, y finalmente, en el distante extremo del corredor, vio que algo se movía.

"¡Oye!" Bluestreak llamó. "¡Oye, tú ahí!"

Un retaco robot, apenas más alto que un minibot estaba parado próximo a la intersección, y Bluestreak estaba tan aliviado de haber encontrado a alguien, aunque ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que nunca lo había visto antes.

"Oye," jadeó, barriéndose para detenerse cerca del pequeño robot. "¿Sabes qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?"

El robot se sobresaltó, como si lo hubiera escuchado por primera vez, y viró para encarar a Bluestreak con una expresión de sorpresa rozando el shock en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

El datsun parpadeó, tomado desprevenido por aquella exclamación. "Bueno, yo-" frunció el ceño. "¿Qué haces _**tú**_aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" Lo miró minuciosa y sospechosamente. Las luces eran un poco más luminosas en esta sección del pasillo, y Bluestreak pudo distinguir pintura gris y verde renegrido, y partes que indicaban un modo alterno cybertroniano.

El robot le otorgó una larga mirada. "Soy Wrenchwielder," dijo con lentitud. "Un mecánico, algo fácilmente deducible por el nombre. Estaba reparando algunas cosas." Hizo un ademán a la pared, el cual, el artillero notó, parecía que la estuviera acariciando cuando Bluestreak lo vio por primera vez. Ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo ver que había un panel abierto, algunos cables relucientes por soldaduras frescas.

"Oh," dijo. "Bueno, tú -" El otro robot lo interrumpió.

"No deberías de estar aquí," él dijo, y tenía algo semejante a la preocupación, o quizás lástima, en su voz.

Bluestreak sintió el pavor escurriéndose en él. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hubo un ataque? Pero entonces hubieran habido alertas, hubiera escuchado sirenas..."Su voz se fue desvaneciendo con incertidumbre. Quizás sí escuchó sirenas. Quizás eso fue lo que lo había despertado en primer lugar. Realmente no recordaba qué fue lo que perturbó su recarga. Pensándolo bien, tampoco no recordaba el haberse despertado o haber partido de su habitación...

Wrenchwielder lo escrutó detenidamente. "¿Tienes problemas de memoria?" Sonaba más como una declaración que como una pregunta. Bluestreak asintió calladamente, aún reflexionando en su cabeza. Estaba en el confín del pasillo de los cuarteles generales cuando notó cuán silencioso estaba, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes?

"Cuéntame lo que recuerdas," Wrenchwielder dijo, avanzando en el corredor. El artillero lo siguió, asentando su mirada en la pared mientras caminaba, y se preguntó por un segundo cuándo el mecánico había puesto el panel en su lugar.

"Um, recuerdo que Ratchet me estaba gritando, eso siempre es difícil de olvidar, pero creo que no tenía que estar así de enojado porque no fue mi culpa que los cabezas de cono me hubieran divisado, digo, sólo di mi posición porque tenía que dar fuego de cobertura a Jazz y Bumblebee, y no es como si eso pasara seguido, pero Ratchet aun así dijo que me convertiría en una lámpara de pie si tuviera que hacer otra cirugía como ésa en mí de nuevo, y me dijo que podía irme mientras que la única cosa que hiciese fuese tomar algo de energon y luego recargar, y entonces desperté y todo mundo ya no estaba, y Prowl dejó su oficina abierta, él nunca hace eso, y..."

De repente frenó y giró. "¿Oíste eso?" preguntó, forzando su vista para poder ver algo en el tétrico corredor. El robot más pequeño apenas le echó un vistazo.

"Son sólo alimañas de fallas. Hay bastante de ellas por aquí."

"Oh." Bluestreak se tranquilizó. "¿Cómo puedes ver en esta oscuridad?" preguntó, maravillado. Wrenchwielder le concedió una mirada rara, de sorpresa mezclada con lamento.

"Uno se acostumbra después de un rato,"dijo eventualmente. Bluestreak pudo haber adivinado eso, pero sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo al problema más acuciante - ¿Dónde estaba todo mundo, y _por qué _lo abandonaron? Chapoteó en una ráfaga de pánico. No, de ninguna manera que hubiera terminado de nuevo como el único superviviente de otro desastre, no podía ser, pero ¿_Dónde estaban?_

"Los demás están bien," Wrenchwielder dijo, y Bluestreak se dio cuenta de que debió de haber balbuceado todo eso en voz alta. "Y no te dejaron...digo, probablemente no saben que estás...aquí." La minúscula pausa fue extraña, pero Bluestreak no le dio importancia.

"¿Pero dónde están?" Bluestreak presionó. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esto es un simulacro o algo así?"

El mecánico apartó la mirada. "No estoy seguro que deba decirte esto."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es clasificado?"

"Sí. Sí, algo como eso." El alivio prácticamente se desparramó de la voz del otro. "Clasificado, en cierto sentido. Vamos." Volvió a andar, y Bluestreak lo siguió miserablemente, su procesador exponiendo un posible planteamiento. Algo pasó que demandó una evacuación, quizás los Decepticons fijaron una bomba, o un virus o implantaron algo en el Arca para explotar, y desde que estaba recargando en el momento, se perdió de la conmoción, y todos se olvidaron de él (su chispa se saltó un pulso con eso), y luego Wrenchwielder fue enviado para reparar lo que sea que fuera. Algún arma secreta desarrollada en Cybertron, posiblemente.

Lo olvidaron...

"Oye, Wrenchwielder, ¿Tú no tienes un modo alterno terrestre?" Una pregunta estúpida, podía _notarlo _después de todo, pero la musitó para ahogar a sus pensamientos, y eso fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

"No, yo...no tuve tiempo de obtener uno."

El artillero asintió. "Me imagino que debiste de tener mucha prisa. Toda la base luce como todos hubieran dejado lo que estuvieran haciendo y huyeron. Mira, incluso aquí..." Bluestreak hizo un ademán a las mesas de la Sala Común en la que acababan de irrumpir, y se congeló. Volteó detrás hacia el pasillo. "¿Cómo fue que llegamos tan rápido?"

El mecánico le escatimó una mirada. "Atajos," explicó. "Ser un...mecánico...tiene sus ventajas. Tienes que conocer las rutas más rápidas. Algunas veces se torna solitario," añadió anhelante, mirando al joven artillero con algo de afinidad a la esperanza. Bluestreak cambió de posición incómodo, no muy seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, y después brincó, cuando algo se escabulló en su visión periférica.

"¿Qué-?" El sitio estaba obviamente vacío, pero de todas formas Bluestreak se aproximó para investigar. "Oye, ¿Viste eso? ¡Había algo aquí!" gritó tras su hombro, notando que Wrenchwielder pareciera que hubiera querido detenerlo como primera reacción, pero vaciló. Sólo hizo a Bluestreak más curioso y entusiasta en registrar el área sospechosa, así que avanzó, moviéndose a tientas alrededor de las mesas.

Algo semejante a una brisa cálida acarició su hombro, y retrocedió en instinto.

"La ventilación está descompuesta de nuevo," se quejó, olvidándose del movimiento. "Seguimos teniendo estas corrientes de aire gélidas surgiendo por aquí de vez en cuando. Una vez Trailbreaker pasó debajo de una tan fría que tiró un cubo. Se derramó todo sobre las piernas de Sunstreaker, y a él casi le da un ataque de fusión nuclear porque acababa de pulirse, con esa cera francesa costosa, y Trailbreaker tuvo que redoblar sus esfuerzos para evitarlo a toda costa por más o menos una semana después de eso."

Regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó enfrente del mecánico claramente divertido.

"Sería genial si alguien por fin lo reparara. Grapple y Wheeljack no pudieron explicar qué es lo que lo está causando, así que solían decir que estábamos imaginando cosas, pero una vez estaban revisando el cableado en el ventilador principal y éste expulsó aire tan fuerte que Wheeljack se estrelló contra el potenciómetro, y ahora están diciendo que probablemente sea la culpa de Sideswipe, pero estoy seguro de que él me lo diría si fuera así, pero no fue él. ¿Por qué te estás riendo?"

"Lo siento." Wrenchwielder trató de contener la risa."Creo que sé qué es lo que lo está averiado. Trabajaré en ello."

Bluestreak lo miró curioso. "Entonces ¿te quedarás un rato más?"

El mecánico le regaló una sonrisa torcida. "Muy probablemente, sí." Abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero hizo una mueca y la cerró de nuevo. Luego miró a su alrededor en un universal gesto de vergüenza tipo '¿Alguien me echa una mano?', y comenzó a mascullar algo, pero de detuvo de nuevo.

Curioso de saber qué era sobre lo que él estaba tan vacilante, Bluestreak sólo le contempló, y en un efímero silencio, escuchó un suave murmullo detrás de él. Se puso rígido y aguzó su oído. Ahí estaba de nuevo, un sedoso chirrido seguido de unas cuantas palabras demasiado silentes como para discernirlas. Mirar a todas partes no ayudaba en nada, nada se estaba moviendo en la penumbra circundante. Bluestreak frunció el ceño. ¿Es que la voz provenía de algún remoto pasillo, o era simplemente la interrupción estática de la radio interna de alguien?

Repentinamente se puso de pie, parpadeando. ¿Cómo fue que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes?

Precipitadamente llamó por radio a Prowl. Incluso si había una emergencia, y todos los canales abiertos estaban bloqueados, al menos podría intentar darle a conocer su posición a los demás y-

Su radio no funcionaba.

"Mi radio no funciona," comentó en voz alta en absoluta perplejidad. Ejecutó un auto-diagnóstico.

Intentó.

Se miró a sí mismo escéptico, desesperadamente intentando utilizar cualquier otro artefacto además de los más elementales.

"Y tampoco funcionan mis diagnósticos, ni mi escáner, ni mi radar, ni-"su voz se alzó por lo menos dos octavas en pánico.

"¡Bluestreak! ¡Bluestreak, cálmate!" Wrenchwielder se acuclilló en frente de él, sujetando sus brazos. "Por favor, cálmate. Tuviste una cirugía, suele suceder."

Bluestreak se paralizó. El otro robot tan sólo estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, y no había nada más que pura preocupación en su voz, pero su tacto se sentía demasiado íntimo por alguna razón. Se sacudió fuera del contacto. Al menos la nueva preocupación le ayudó a recobrar la compostura.

"Estoy bien," mintió. Como si pudiera contradecirse, tembló, y frotó sus brazos en un enclenque intento para calentarse a sí mismo. Notó que el otro retrocedió un paso lejos de Bluestreak, y casi podía sentir la sorpresa emanando de él.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Sí, mis termostatos deben de estar desactivados también, " musitó desdichado, y tembló de nuevo. "Debería de ir a ver a Ratchet, le va a dar un ataque de fusión nuclear y me va a regañar hasta que se me desactiven mis audios, y-¿Qué?"

Wrenchwielder le estaba contemplando de manera muy extraña. "Creo..." empezó, y su voz se desvaneció por un instante."Creo que deberías volver a tu cuarto y...descansar. Yo encontraré a Ratchet," añadió, viendo que Bluestreak estaba a punto de protestar.

"Um...está bien." Bluestreak se puso de pie, y estaba horrorizado al darse cuenta de cuán exhaustiva era la sencilla acción. Se sentía agotado, como después de tres días de entrenamiento pesado. ¿A qué hora se tornó tan débil?

Recordó el tacto de Wrenchwielder, extraño, oleaginoso, penetrante...

No existe tal cosa como los vampiros de energía,

se dijo a sí mismo firmemente, alejándose poquito de Wrenchwielder sobre sus piernas tambaleantes. _Sigo con algo de medicación, y me estoy cansando a mí mismo, y estoy viendo cosas..._

De hecho, en ese preciso momento, captó un movimiento en su visión periférica, pero cuando volteó, no había nada ahí. De la nada, no quería nada más que regresar a su habitación y encerrarse por más o menos durante todo el mes próximo.

"Te guiaré hasta allá," dijo Wrenchwielder. "Sólo en caso de que colapses en el camino."

Como rápidamente resultaba, era una posibilidad bastante real. Tan sólo a un corredor de la Sala Común Bluestreak se dio por vencido y dejó que el mecánico lo sostuviera.

Wrenchwielder tuvo que haber usado otra vez los atajos, porque estaban de vuelta a los cuarteles generales en un santiamén. Estaban doblando una esquina, cuando Bluestreak sintió más que ver algo pasarlos de largo en la oscuridad. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada," Wrenchwielder le respondió (demasiado pronto, demasiado insistente), conduciendo, casi _arrastrando _a Bluestreak lejos de ahí.

Girando su cabeza frenéticamente, el artillero logró atisbar un vistazo de una sombra. Una sombra _alada._

¡Seekers! ¡Dejó entrar a los Decepticons!

Bluestreak trató de liberarse. _**¿Qué hizo con todos los demás? ¿A dónde me lleva?**_

Y después estaba en pura agonía. Se disparó a través de toda su armazón, un dolor albino, abrasador, mandándolo de cara al piso. Escuchó una exclamación de angustia, y la siguiente cosa de la que fue consciente era de que estaba siendo halado a través del corredor tan rápido que pensó que estaban volando. Pudo distinguir la puerta de su cuarto, y sus pensamientos se fueron a la deriva, pasando sobre el rifle que había dejado en la mesa. En su cuarto, con su rifle, él estaría a salvo.

"El código..."dijo con voz estrangulada, esforzándose para alcanzar el teclado.

"Esta abierto," respondió Wrenchwielder sin frenar jamás, y al siguiente instante ya estaban dentro.

Bluestreak creyó ver que el aire estaba titilando y distorsionándose en algunas partes, pero no se podía concentrar en ello, pues otra ola de dolor lo jaló al piso.

"¡Bluestreak!" El mecánico lo levantó con dificultad, sacudiéndolo un poco. "Wrenchwielder. Cuarteles 157 en la quinta cubierta. Ven a visitarme alguna vez," dijo con urgencia.

Y luego arrojó al artillero con tanta fuerza hacia su litera, que Bluestreak perdió la consciencia en el impacto.

* * *

Se despertó en un estallido de dolor. Cada uno de los circuitos de su cuerpo estaban en llamas, y por unos espantosos instantes su mente se encorvó sobre sí mismo, demasiado aterrorizado para siquiera comenzar a contemplar lo que pudieron hacerle. Distinguió un frágil gemido provenir de sí mismo, y hubo una respuesta inmediata sobre él.

"Gracias a Primus, Bluestreak ¿Puedes oírme?"

Bluestreak parpadeó. "¿Ra-ratchet?" tartamudeó. Estaba en su habitación. Había un doctor que lucía muy, pero muy alterado suspendido sobre él. A las espaldas de Ratchet pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Prowl, y había cálidos destellos de rojo y amarillo en la entrada de la puerta, indicando que los gemelos estaban cerca, aunque se hubieran quedado fuera por miedo a Ratchet.

Bluestreak sonrió débilmente en alivio, y manifestó su inquietud más grande por el momento. "Duele."

Ratchet bufó, jalando un objeto plano y rectangular fuera del pecho del artillero y colocándolo sobre una mesa. Con cierto asombro Bluestreak lo identificó como una caja de desfibrilación.

"Duele, duele," Ratchet refunfuñó, ejecutando cada escáner y análisis disponibles fuera de la Sala médica. "Por supuesto que te va a doler, tú tarada caja parlante a medio procesar." Su voz estaba más aliviada que amarga, pero eso cambió rápidamente.

"Me siento tentado a dejarte así." gruñó mientras inyectaba al artillero un anestésico leve y extra congelantes. Cogió algo de la mesa y la sacudió enfrente de Bluestreak acusadoramente.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué es esto?"

Bluestreak se enfocó en el objeto. Era un cubo de energon a medio tomar. Era obvio que el médico estaba furioso con él por alguna razón, así que se brincó directamente a su defensa.

"Me _dijiste _que tomara algo de energon," lloriqueó. Ratchet casi tembló de furia.

"¡No! Te dije muy específicamente que tomaras dos cubos de mezcla de 10 por ciento. ¡NO la mitad de un cubo de 50!"

"Pero..."

"¡No, no es lo mismo! ¡Por Primus en los cielos, Bluestreak, hay una razón por la cual nos molestamos en procesar diferentes concentraciones! Sobrecargaste tu sistema de líneas de energía y atascaste completamente tu bomba de combustible."

"¡Oye doc, déjalo en paz! Lo estás asustando." Ratchet tan sólo volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada, y Sideswipe retrocedió para esconderse detrás del marco de la puerta. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sunstreaker se asomó por un segundo, sólo para decir "Lo _asustas."_

Bluestreak sonrió. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora, aunque ahora ya tenía más conocimiento sobre intentar y hacer algo estúpido, como sentarse, por ejemplo. Recordó algo.

"Dale las gracias a Wrenchwielder de mi parte," rogó somnoliento.

"¿Quién?" Ratchet ladeó la cabeza.

"Wrenchwielder. Ya sabes, el robot que te trajo aquí, pequeño y verdoso?" Recibió una mirada inexpresiva de parte de Ratchet, y notó que las hojas de las puertas de Prowl se inclinaron ligeramente atrás en confusión. Vaciló un segundo. "Sí te trajo aquí ¿No?"

Ratchet resopló, y desplazó su pulgar bruscamente hacia atrás, apuntando al trío de robots detrás de él. "No. _Ellos _me **arrastraron** aquí. Insistieron en que tú les gritaste tan fuerte, que te escucharon desde el otro lado del Arca." Resolló con arrogancia, claramente ofendido por la idea de que él no notara algo tan básico como uno de sus pacientes gritando como un loco. "Curioso que nadie escuchó nada."

"Pero..."Bluestreak deslizó su mirada de un robot a otro desamparado. "Dijo que iría a buscarte."

Ratchet se encogió de hombros. "No lo hizo. De todas maneras ¿Quién es ése Wrenchslinger?"

"Wrenchwielder," Prowl corrigió sutilmente. "Un oficial técnico. Especializado en motores de distorsiones."

"Oh," Ratchet se tornó para mirar al estratega. "¿Un chico nuevo?"

"No exactamente." La mirada de Prowl estaba inmóvil en Bluestreak. "¿Cómo lo conoces?" cuestionó él.

"Yo sólo lo conocí, durante esta...oh, es cierto, era clasificado. Um, bueno, ustedes ya lo conocen de todas formas y ya están de vuelta, así que supongo que ya no importa ¿verdad? Me lo topé durante toda esa cosa de la evacuación. De todas maneras ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? Pudieron al menos contactarme por radio, podría haberme quedado en mi habitación y no andar vagando por ahí averiguando qué había pasado." Observó a los robots reunidos con una pizca de reproche, sólo para encontrarse con una serie de miradas con la variedad de 'extraño'.

Hubo un breve silencio.

"Bluestreak," Sideswipe se aventuró eventualmente. "¿Cuál evacuación?"

* * *

"...y luego me gritaron y Ratchet me castigó de nuevo, supongo que lo asusté de veras, y cuando finalmente me pude levantar, estuve preguntando por todas partes, y Prowl era el único quien sabía sobre ti, ni siquiera Optimus podía recordar, y pensé que eso era realmente muy injusto, ya sabes. Así que, leí sobre todas esas costumbres humanas, y ésta fue la que más me gustó, y pienso que a ti quizás te guste también, eso espero, de todas maneras, así que...

Bluestreak colocó las cosas con las que había estado jugueteando al lado de la placa calcinada, y sacó de su sub-espacio un pequeño encendedor. Lo activó y dejó que aquella almendra dorada tocara la punta de la vela.

La vela se encendió fácilmente, iluminando aquél retablo.

"Yo te recuerdo, Wrenchwielder," Bluestreak dijo en voz baja. Luego dio media vuelta y regresó hacia arriba, dejando atrás las masas deformes y fundidas que una vez fueron los cuarteles del personal de mantenimiento del cuarto de máquinas.


End file.
